


RL interference

by Herk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, Mark Gatiss' twitter is to blame, RL events, What did YOU think how Mycroft would react?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: The usual Mystrade fan-verse goes on a short break, due to a severe case of Real Life politics. We apologise for the inconvenience - normal services will resume shortly...





	

To be fair the last year had been pretty taxing. With Sherlock back among the officially living and the whole Magnussen debacle straining their relationship Mycroft had been distracted - otherwise things would have never gotten this far. 

 

Not that that was much of an excuse.

 

He really should have known better.

 

Cameron was an idiot and although he couldn’t care less if the man had undergone some humiliating experience including a dead pig to join one of the elitist little clubs during uni, the fact that some member of that club had talked about it showed how little Cameron was capable of holding loyalty. Also how anyone could trust a man with the responsibility for their party or country for that matter who forgot his own child in a pub was beyond him. Yet things stood as they were and his own ‘minor position’ demanded of him that he dealt with this kind of nuisances, Tories and Whigs alike.

 

Distracted by more taxing problems he had foregone his role of babysitter and Cameron had decided a public vote would be a brilliant idea to settle his little power struggle within his own party. If the man had anything reminiscent of a brain, he would have known that people like Johnson needed to be publically ignored and privately ridiculed not affirmed in their idiocy by treating them like part of the legitimate discourse.

 

And now - while he should be trying to figure out where that damn broadcast had come from - he sat here at his desk, staring at the outcome of the vote on his computer screen.

 

“Anthea? Please arrange for a meeting with the Prime Minister.”

 

His PA frowned slightly. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Sir.”

 

Mycroft looked up, his eyebrows raised in question. Surely even if Cameron’s time would be sparse right now, he could hardly imagine the soft faced, snivelling politician to find the courage to refuse him a meeting. Even he couldn’t be so stupid as to think that would be a good idea.

 

“We currently don’t have one.”

 

Mycroft’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I took the liberty of phoning his office as soon as the results became clear to arrange an appointment for you, Sir. I was informed that Mr. Cameron was about to step down. The information should become public any moment now, Sir.”

 

Mycroft began massaging his temples. To be fair this would have probably been the end result of his little ‘talk’ anyway, but this meant he lost the satisfaction of seeing the man squirm. Now on to the task of eliminating the most terrible candidates who might pop up in the wake of this travesty. Sherlock’s little problem would have to wait for a couple of hours at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this among my files and wanted to post it before people forget about Brexit.
> 
> I just wish we really had a Mycroft Holmes to clean up our RL messes...


End file.
